


0 0 2

by Aadmirer



Category: All伦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aadmirer/pseuds/Aadmirer
Kudos: 3





	0 0 2

2 0 1  
大概因为豪哥的身边一直有一个邓伦，所以他并没有发信息来询问我庄园里的事情。  
不过我没想到，在我刚刚把扦插玫瑰苗的事情忙完时候，这件事情就失控了。  
为了方便我叙述这件事，暂且告诉你们，我把庄园里的这个邓伦称为蔷薇，因为我一直分不清蔷薇和玫瑰，而且在我的认知里，蔷薇是白色或者浅粉色，玫瑰是红色。当然，蔷薇也可能是月季，随你的便，但我依然沿用蔷薇。  
蔷薇刚刚沐浴过，他浑身被热水泡成浅红色，而且是极有层次感的那种白里透红，像一种法国桃子的果肉。他身上裹着一件被撕开的丝绒礼服，看起来是从腿间开始撕，一直撕到左肩的，他的胸部和私处都被松松垮垮地裹着。  
电话响起来时候我很惊异，我真没想到那个古董一样的拨号话机还能出声儿。它被摆在蔷薇的床边，我看见蔷薇跪在床上，把腰塌下去接电话，被黑丝绒盖着的臀就撅着。也许这个姿势太累，他就把雪白的大腿岔开，骑坐在床上。  
他放下电话，似乎变得心情很差，这只是我的推论。  
我走到窗边，假装在看我新插好的玫瑰苗，有些是带着花苞的。  
“你想下楼看看玫瑰吗？”我回头问他。因为我发觉，自从那天晚上之后，我们之间就弥漫着一种紧张又随意的气氛，比如我们拒绝对视，但换衣服时候都不关门。我下定决心要把这种诡谲的阴云带出这个迷宫一样的房子，起码要抛到院子里去，让玫瑰把它们光合掉。  
他没有拒绝，当着我的面把黑丝绒布扔到了垃圾桶里，套了一件很长的深棕色袍子，他用两枚很巴洛克的胸针把袖口扎到一起，彻底把自己裹在这件衣服里。但是绝不能说严丝合缝，因为长袍下面他光着阴茎、阴阜和腿。  
在巨大的深粉色宽沿帽子下面，他的脸看起来小得不可思议，笼罩着一层灰色的阴影。我才发现，他的眼神一直是黯淡而绝望的，并不是像我印象里，他尝到玫瑰茄的瞬间那种闪亮如露珠的。他此刻站在阳光下，但身体的每一个部分都在不同灰度的阴影里，他和背后的俄式别墅完全统一了风格，而和玫瑰与阳光格格不入。  
但是那双绝望而迷茫的眼睛，在听到我说这些花苞会盛开时瞬间闪亮了一下儿，就像在角楼的那个下午。  
“为什么？”他眼梢上扬的眼睛此刻因光彩而美丽动人，折射着晦暗中蒙昧的渴望。  
“因为，因为光照着它们的时候，它们就会积累能量，为了开放而积累能量。”我笑着，因为此刻的他就像一汪水一样充斥着明媚闪亮的灵魂，不再是那个畸形又完美的空壳。  
他的眼睛像是烛火一样熄灭了，他再次变得灰白枯败。  
然后他靠近了我，把他的帽檐扯上去，近得我能闻见他身上那股沤得很沉郁的香气，他闻起来就像个烧了一万年檀香的铜炉。  
“没有光能不能开花？”他比我矮一些，只能仰着头看我，“如果你说不能，我就赶走你这个无能的花匠。”  
我什么也没说，也没被赶走，我们做爱了。  
在玫瑰丛里，我撩起他的长袍子，抚摸他白皙的肌肤，他是最娇嫩的花瓣，他身体发凉，但是每一个被我抚摸的地方都滚烫了起来。我虔诚地吻，虽然我知道那个肥男人也摸过我正亲吻的这片皮肤，但我听着蔷薇的小声呻吟，还是把这一切都抛到脑后。  
他起初叠着颀长的双腿，但当我把手伸向他腿缝的时候，他慢慢松开了紧锁的大腿根。我往那个赤裸的肉穴里伸手指，他只是扭了一下腰，低低娇叹一声，就随我去。  
我埋头，吻他白肚子上深粉色的肚脐，手刚刚探进他的腿间肉缝。我的舌头轻轻刮他的肚脐，他喘得比哪一次都烈，一开始抓着身下的野草，后来改抓我的头发。但我不理，我逼着他越抓越紧，直到他呜地一声把粉嫩阴茎里的白水儿喷了我一脸。  
他还没回过神来，我的手指已经掐住了他的阴蒂，我的头皮被扯得剧痛，但他很快就没力气了，他阴道深处喷出的热汁顺着我手指流到手心，我低下头把它们大声嘬进嘴里，甜得让我想把它们加进玫瑰茄水。  
然后我把我的生殖器顶进去了，他的手指已经抓不住我的任何部位，只能在草坪上攥紧又放开，每一次放开，都重重地哭喘一声。  
我顶得很忘情，他的头越来越靠近玫瑰苗，茎上的刺挨着他的颧骨。  
阴茎在穴里被淫水浇了满头，我的马眼有一种怒放的欲望，我忽然理解了那个男人，面对这样的美丽蔷薇，想射精射尿都是正常的事情。  
玫瑰刺划破了他凝脂一样的肌肤，我慌忙把他抱起来，那时候那个小口子已经渗出一滴血，我马上吻上去，轻轻舔弄安抚。  
我射了，一大股热流从我的精索喷薄出去，冲击他柔软的肉壁，亲吻脸颊的姿势使我进得很深，我射精的时候感觉到他一下下儿抽动他的腹部。然后他哭了，眼泪打下来，几乎是不断地打下来，流得极其肆意。  
他按着我的后脑勺，让我一直吻他的伤口。但是我知道他正在流泪，一点儿声音也没有，但是正因为静默，而显得万分绝望。  
2 0 2  
“你喜欢做爱吗？”我把他抱到别墅门前的石阶上，太阳把那里晒得很暖。  
他红着眼睛靠在我肩头，手里拿着宽檐帽，挡住他的脸。  
“我什么也不喜欢。”他的声音带着很重的鼻音，像是一个痛哭流涕的小孩在和父母赌气。  
蔷薇，蔷薇啊蔷薇，我觉得他的心就和这初春的天气一样反复无常，有时候和煦地吹热风，但有时候又像这样冷。  
“你是被逼着卖穴的吧？”我故意说脏话，明明我可以说“那种事”，但是我没有，我选择把他抱紧，问他是不是情愿卖穴。  
他一声不吭，挨着我胸膛的脸颊却紧绷发抖，他整个人就像只不安到极致的小兔子，也像朵颤抖着花瓣努力打开自己去绽放的蔷薇花蕾。  
他很香，我低下头去嗅，以至于我的嘴唇挨着他的耳朵。  
“如果你是被逼的，我就爱你。”我很坦诚地耳语。  
他忽然转过头吻我，他的上牙膛冷，舌头也冷，牙齿打战地直磕我的舌头，我有点晕眩地让我们的舌头交缠在一起，疼痛地拧紧。  
“你爱我吧。”他最后说。  
2 0 3  
我听见汽车熄火声时，刚刚把玫瑰茄水递给蔷薇，他不安地站起来向窗外看。  
我注意到他的侧脸，他脸颊极瘦，曲线却流畅柔和，甚至在腮边还有一团润圆而可爱的肉，这让我联想到他的胸部，也是在瘦削又柔和的曲线上隆起一个小软包，也是这么白嫩鲜滑。  
我踩出吱嘎吱嘎的旧木楼梯声，走下去到一楼的茶厅。我站在大门里，我看见邓伦站在大门外，他漫不经心地从玫瑰苗的间隙里跃过，一蹦一跳地，披肩上挂着的一个獭兔毛小球在他手臂上晃来晃去。  
他的身影被夕阳烫金，酥光在他发梢洇开。他抬头看我，我得以一窥大明星的真容：他皮肤和我的恋人一样白，但是我的恋人看起来更脆弱而阴冷，邓伦是明媚的，他的白皙是发亮、带着白金色光泽的，在他的颧骨上流转着清光。眼睛，眼睛也一样上挑，凤尾一样高悬着，但是他没有蔷薇那么妩媚幽怨，他是飞扬舒朗的。  
就好像这眼梢同样是被风吹起，吹起蔷薇双眼的却是带雨秋风，吹起邓伦双眼的则是春夏金风。  
鼻子，他们是鼻子是很像的，可是我的可怜的蔷薇，他的鼻尖永远是冰冷的，像霜棱一样垂着那个小巧的尖儿。而邓伦的鼻胆泛着可爱的薄薄粉红，极其讨人喜欢。向下看嘴，邓伦也有着浅红色的嘴唇，有一种极其矜贵的干燥光泽浮动着，大概得一直有人照顾他，递送一支支润唇膏，才能滋养出这样的嘴巴。  
我只记得我的恋人的嘴唇很柔软，总是带着一种充血的红色，这让他看起来更脆弱不堪，但更加淫丽熟烂。  
也许我的蔷薇，他比玫瑰更像玫瑰，他完全是大多数人所看到的那个明星邓伦的样子，那样透明和晶莹。  
但是也有很大的不同，眼前的美人和红玫瑰一样明丽灿烂而娇美狡黠，我的蔷薇则是可怜的蔷薇，他不谙世事。  
“你是花匠吗？”他轻轻提着嘴角笑起来，完全是精心设计过的笑容，蔷薇虽然不总是笑，但是他每次笑都是纯稚的，绝不像这样，我开始思念五分钟前还和我拥吻的恋人了，但现在我还是得听邓伦说话，“你好，你好。”  
我伸出手和他握，大不一样了——我握惯的那双手是冰凉而柔软的，而且没有一点儿伤痕，但邓伦的手不一样，我可以摸到他一块很薄很细的掌茧，虽然并不妨碍整体的柔软，但依然让我觉察到他有健身的习惯，而且强度并不算大。  
可能是因为我的沉默，他轻轻摇了摇我的手腕，这也是很有技巧的，然后他又凑近我，轻轻呼出热气：“我先上去，有人过来你让他们到二楼去，不要到三楼来。”  
我当然明白，他也不希望我到三楼去。  
2 0 4  
当我领着那些厨师和侍应生都找到岗位后，邓伦才从楼上下来，他若有所思地走到我面前，猝不及防地靠近了我的手机屏幕，我吓得迅速按了锁屏。  
因为我正在审视他昨天的动态，他昨天和一个著名挑剔而难搞的国际品牌宣布了合作，发布会上他和一个套着西装的肥胖男人一起摸着一个巨大的玻璃球，它因为触摸而发着金光，男人在视频里不断把手往邓伦的手上伸，被不动声色地躲开了。  
我相信你们早就猜到了，这就是那头往我恋人肚子里射尿的猪。  
我的心都颤抖了，豪哥嘴里那个可爱的漂亮的邓伦，原来是这样囚禁着自己的血亲，并且为自己榨取利益的。  
但是我不会让邓伦觉察的，我恭顺地等候他的吩咐。  
“我在三楼准备了正餐，晚上你在那儿吃饭好吗？”邓伦是个很擅长给别人情绪价值的人，他微微笑着，把手放在我肩上，“希望你会喜欢。”  
“好。”我从善如流，我想我的可怜蔷薇也被他安置在见不得光的三楼了，甜点师给他调了杯热可可，我递到邓伦手里，我替他说完他的弦外之音，“如果没有事，我晚上可能不会离开三楼了。”  
他手指捏着细细的调羹，凤眼一弯，十分愉悦地笑起来：“你和他相处得还好吧，他性格有些怪。”  
他说着，并且轻轻眨眼，声音适当得放轻，我差点被他骗过去，以为他真是体贴的主人。  
我点了点头，绕过他，上楼去了。  
2 0 5  
我踩上楼梯时，才忽然意识到，邓伦走上走下时候，楼梯完全没有发出吱嘎吱嘎的声音，我的蔷薇上下楼时也是那么静谧的。我一边向上走一边想，为什么我一直没有发现蔷薇没有脚步声呢？  
我想大概因为他和这个古宅真的融为了一体，我这样胡思乱想着推开了三楼的木门，我看见我的蔷薇坐着，他简直像是没有重量的幽灵，轻盈而安稳地坐在那架看起来随时会散架的木质钢琴上。  
我把手里多余的那杯热可可递给他，我想他应该没喝过，我为了不让邓伦多想，在楼下时自己已经先喝了两口。  
我特意把杯子转了向递给他，但是他低下头，把杯子转回来，用自己的唇裹住那个棕色的可可唇印，是我的。  
他和那个唇印接吻，我没办法，只能把他搂进怀里继续那个甜热的吻。  
让我没想到的时，他最后打开橱柜，从琳琅满目的红酒中拿了一瓶，然后找到高脚杯，和我一起喝酒。  
我记得豪哥和我说过，邓伦是一点酒也不能沾的，否则就会高烧不退，甚至一闻到酒味就会反胃和头痛。  
但是我的小蔷薇完全不一样，他并不对这些过敏，他小巧玲珑的舌尖刮过玻璃杯壁上的葡萄酒珠子，和我缠绵一个又一个甜辣的红酒之吻。  
然后他浑身都软了，他靠在躺椅上脸颊红红地对我笑。  
我在默许之下打开了那个大橱柜，我看见许多堆在一起的长礼服，里面裹着无数樟脑球，这本身就看起来像种白色虫灾。然后我看见珠宝，香水，红酒，最后才是乱杂杂的一堆照片和几本手记。  
照片除了少数几张是一对很般配的夫妻，大多数都是两个小孩子，有一模一样的婴儿幼儿期是在同一镜头下的以外，剩下都是各照各的。  
邓伦是很好认的，他的眼尾飞翘轻快，他总是被各种各样的人簇拥着，我不能一一复述，但是最让我印象深刻的一张是2009年10月21日所照，他坐在沙发上，眼睛虽然没有看镜头，但是依然是整张照片无愧的焦点——他指间夹着一根细长的烟，有个男孩子替他点烟，另一个男孩子焦急地把自己的打火机往前凑，还有一个人只露了一只手，但是在小心地遮挡邓伦的头发别被明火误伤。背景里有人捧着鲜花和蛋糕，笑盈盈地走来。  
我的小蔷薇也有一张同一天的照片，他在昏暗的灯光下，眼神和现在一样迷茫而绝望，幽寂单调。  
北北会永远保护姐姐的。  
最喜欢姐姐了。  
讨厌去医院，真羡慕姐姐从来不去医院。  
姐姐真是轻松，每天什么也不必做。  
我看着那些字迹从笨拙到工整，从方正到圆滑，从虔诚而用力到漫不经心轻轻写下再到力透纸背。  
手记被醉倒的蔷薇抢走了，他抱着它们，把泛黄的纸张贴在他袒露的胸口上，他安心地睡着了。  
我忽然很好奇，曾经被邓伦当做最好的姐姐的蔷薇，真的对于在这里做一个幽灵，像情妇一样生活的日子感到满足吗？


End file.
